When Couples Collide
by Guardian Dry Black
Summary: "When Buddies Collide" spin off! You think buddies got it bad, couples have an unabridged story. Plain people, plain drama? Please; not in Zombie infestation. View and enjoy (at your own risk of course.) *EXTREME MA* (W.B.C.)


Narrator: Oh yeah! Even normalcy justice can justify supernatural villains. Leon and Chris are close pals, op-brothers. So close that they mistake themselves as brothers. I didn't know that humans, plan humans, can perish impossible odds like enormous demons from Hell and a strung on crack fend like Wesker. I mean...

Author: ENOUGH!

Narrator: Bra, normal humans, normal humans! Fuckin' impossible!

Author: Yeah that's great. Great enough to annex in "WBC." Well for this one, it's "WCC;" the start off of new drama.

Narrator: I know. Nuttin's worst than daily bullshit over little levels. Even Chakravartin will hang himself; the ideal maker of our universe.

Author: Don't tell the story. You're fired. Get out.

Narrator: Nigga you serious?! Man {hurls a buck of money at me} FUCK yo monay! You hired me just to fire me!? Man take yo bitch ass on with that bull!

He storms out in a very disturbing manner.

Author: At least walk the proper way to match your sex! Gay king. Oh hello there folks, enjoy the fourth episode of ghetto collision, couples style.

* * *

Chris and Leon are locked down in a pirate ship, well hidden in darkness; at least the miniature wooden torches attached around their stony prison made them visible.

Leon's Notepad: Well as you know, the Ganados and Majinis became extinct by our American-ops heros Chris and Leon. But little that you know that there's one person alive in those infected races, so they're standing at the very tip of the cliff; if these "humans" perish, off the cliff they go; making their rumored extinct absolute. Nobody saw these remaining parasites except this purple chick deciding to travel the whole planet for the sake of boredom on this fateful day.

Chris: {bringing his nose in the scene} Leon, what you writing there?

Leon: {still writing} I'm drawing nuts.

Chris: Nigga c'mon.

Leon: {ends writing and glares at Chris} "Nigga?"

Chris: {trying to figure out why this guy was glaring at him} _Why is this man s_...oh shit! Is this African chick I teamed up with. That girl was ghetto sexy.

Leon: {sarcastic} Interesting. A black woman you say?

Chris: Hell yeah! Like apple bottom jeans boots with fur wasn't enough for a boner. Well if your writing for public entertainment, put down how you met Ada and y'alls history, then my relationship with this woman.

Leon: Sounds good, but people can't handle too much exposure.

Chris: Nigga if you...

Leon: You said nigga again.

Chris: Nigga whatever!

Leon: {sighs shaking his head} She probably taught you some new tricks, prick.

Chris: I'm no prick. I like ass, and this chick had pillows all over I mean got-damn! {humps at nothing}

A penny rolls to Leon's foot.

?: Fuck!

Leon: What the? {picks it up and observes it}

Chris: No way. {staring disbelievingly at a mutated cockroach} I just killed twenty-thousand of this brown shit!

Reaper: {accosting the cage} Don't touch it! {staring at Leon's hand, disgusted} FUCK! Got yo got-damn DNA on my hard earned bitch!

Chris: You must be obsessive compulsive. Fuckin' cockroach.

Leon: Yeah. "Cock," roach.

Reaper: You tryin' ta roast?! With yo got-damn prints on my shit. German ass pig.

Chris: Local ass bitch!

Reaper: Cockfag!

Leon: Cock, roach! {gets up and squeezes his sack} COCK! Roach!

Reaper:{slices the cell} SAY DAT SHIT ONE MO! Got-damn ho! Celebratin' Merry Christmas on my got-damn coin.

Chris: Dick ass fag!

Reaper: Well remember dis, {it's crouch looks straight at them and it points at it} my cock is most huge. {intimidates them by a swing} MY, {humps} COCK! {turns around and walks in darkness}

Chris: Nigga you got an infection! You can't give women satisfaction if you tried!

Reaper: Nasty ass prick! I saw you with um, what's her face...Shava! No Sheva Olimar!...Um Alomar yea! I no all yo works. I no what chu did!

Chris: Ed-ga-ma-cate me cock!

Reaper: Here's what I no! I no...

Chris: A bee's nest!

Reaper: My shit is gooder dan honey perv.

Leon: Yeah, you do gawk at Jill's ass for some time.

Reaper: I a ma group, ma-hah! Blondie! This cock-fag freak literally rapes this bitch every chance he gets.

Chris: Man you just mad 'cause you had no booty cock.

Distant Echoing Voice: LEON!

Leon: {immediately darting towards the voice} Ada?!

Reaper: Dats right wheat heads! Yo chicks are imprisoned in darkness too ha! Didn't think shit before walk eh cock-faggots? {thinks about it's coin} Got-damn DNA on my shit...Why I should...

Chris: HOP! Free Jill NOW!

Leon: Well if you're that stank about this molded trick, you can have your fucking penny. {tosses it in darkness; which hits the mutated cockroach}

Reaper: {frantically moving all over the place, being extremely dramatically} THE FUCK GOT-DAMN! THE FUCK! NOW YO DNA IS ON ME! GIT OFF! {he hits the ground swinging with humps at nothing} OHHHHHH SHIT! GERMANS! GERMS!

Chris: This cock man.

Ada's Voice: Mr. Temple, free me NOW! IT'S DARK BABY!

Reaper: {humps to a side then holds it in place, augmenting it's insanity} NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! {now the other way} NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ada's Voice: Hey cock-basket, SHUT UP!

Reaper: HELL TO YOU ASS!

Ada's Voice: Nigga you the ass!

Leon: GIVE US THE FUCKING KEYS!

Reaper: TELL ME STORY 'BOUT RED {humps} BITCH!

Chris: I'm fucked. Leon, this one's you.

Leon: You got some paper?!

A brown notepad lunges from the darkness at him; he nabs it dead.

Reaper: There you go now tell!

Chris: I wanna know too. That sexy woman is all over you man.

Leon: It's all about a player's cards with the correct use.

Reaper: I mean got damn bra! Girl is gone, bad ass, impertinent gangsta domination, sexy impediments!

Chris: The femme fatale.

Reaper: There you go! Dats the got-damn word! {humps to a side for a second go round} OHHHHHHHH CRAP! HOLY SMOKE IN SCANDALOUS FIRE!

Leon: Y'all done?

Infected Pirate Voices: ARRRRRRRR!

Ada's Voice: Crap.

Jill's Voice: CHRIS! COME ON!

Chris: Oh hell no! If my partner screams, we got trouble. LEON, TELL THE GOT-DAMN STORY!

Reaper: Well my shit stands! Pussy for evidential story.

Leon: OKAY SHIT!

Ada's Voice: WHO'S IN MY MAN'S TEMPLE?!

Jill's Voice: No Ada. No.

Leon: You really wanna know cock! ROACH?! Fine! It was all back in Raccoon City...

_Flashback from Raccoon City_

Leon: Wow. My first day in the force. I'm guess I'm here to be devoured by these pale mess up fucks. {shot a Zombie's brains out} Got-damn government! WHY AM I HERE?! {he barely saw this red dress flying by in the intense flames} The fire can move?

Red Dress: What kind of city is this? {she blasted a zombie in half with a magnum}

Leon: Hey!

Red Dress: Are we human?!

Leon: {wide eyes} Yo the fire can talk!

Red Dress: ARE WE HUMAN?!

Leon: No shit! Ms?

_Flashback interrupted_

Reaper: PAAAAAAH HA-HAA! Yo Novistador! Dis shit is stupid!

This mutated fly steps in the light.

Novistador: It's bin a while Leo.

Leon: _Great. The ass with a __stick__ up it returns to vex._

Chris: The fuck?! First, we have this cock-rotation and now, a got damn skeletal fly?! WHAT THE FUCK?!

Reaper: Thank Umbrella for their bio-creations and Saddler for using their shit to control people; thank Wesker for Uroboros! His ass made me by "accident."

Novistador: Nigga of all thangs, we can talk, walk, and act like humans got-damn!

Leon: _Seriously? _Can I resume now?

Reaper: Butterfly time!

Novistador: All ya got, ta, do, is, talk, a, way, and, you, will, suck, my dirt, tee, flooooooo.

Reaper: Boy check dis. {humping to beat with it's upper arms behind it's head} All ya got, ta, do all ya got, ta. All-all ya...

The two prisoners stared at these insane insects like they lost it utterly.

Chris: Leon, you see these crack head cocks?

Leon: Damn. That's why I don't inhale bath salt, and lots of it.

Chris: Man that's not bath salt. That's from some sort of pollen or sweet nectar.

Reaper: {hits the ground extending the invitation} All ya got, ta, do all ya got, ta, do {holds it high in the air} ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Novistador: {humping in a slanted position} ALL YOU GOT TO DO! WOMAN COME HARE! HARDY HAR UP INNER!

Ada's Voice: SHUT YO MANJANIS WITH PLAGAS IN Y'ALLS THROATS UP!

Jill's Voice: Chris! What's GOING ON IN THERE?!

Leon: I'M TELLIN' A STORY!

The funky incests ends their chaotic air play.

Reaper and Novistador: Go on bra.

Ada's Voice: Now my man's tellin-oh fuck no!

Leon: Stop acting like you got tart necks and listen! Baby calm down...

_Flashback returns_

Red Dress: Meet me in the bar.

Leon: Why? You will cook the place.

Red Dress: NIGGA! GET YO ASS!

Leon: Chill on down damn! {saw Zombies coming at him from the side} Shit! {fled out of their sight}

Zombie 1: (Ass. Want ass.)

Zombie 2: (Inspector spotted.)

Zombie 3: (Red woman got blood. Must drink.) {potent bullets claimed it's mouth until it sunk in gussy blood} (Yaaaaah. Must get tits. Soft balls of joy for broke mouth.)

Red Dress: Eww! {ran away disgusted}

Zombie 3: (Come here my ewe.)

Zombie 1: (Where's the ass?) {plodded in a flame house} (Yeaaaaah. Aaaaaass.)

Zombie 2: (Inspector Cheetah can run...Wait. That was Sonic.)

The "bar" faced a drastic makeover. The only thing that was left untouched was the bar table, the drinks and wine glasses, and the circle chairs for the drinkers. Other than that, the place is like a full trash can.

Leon: Damn. World War just droned this place got-damn!

For not paying attention, he tripped over rubble thus suffer a pierce in the leg by broken wood that imitates playing a sword.

Leon: OW FUCK! {removed the bloody stabber from his leg} Damn place.

The "red dress" jumped in from a giant hole above and her heel made his wound even greater by smashing in the same spot with benefits; Leon screamed loud enough to wake the dead up, but failed.

_Flashback interrupted...again_

Two insects laughed like total maniacs from Leon's "hole" in the leg.

Novistador: Oh shit! Yo! Can you hear his scream?! That bitch was crying to his momma!

Reaper: Bra! Dis nigga took double drops! Man you sounded like a little hyena when Red fuck dat thigh! Dat bitch said...

Reaper and Novistador: {acts out the story} YA COP! MADE YA A DONUT! {gets great hilarity out of this}

Leon: Well I'm glad you all have great imagination.

Chris: {searching his pockets} They took our guns and shit. Fuckin' cock bastards.

Novistador: That's for callin' me fire!

Reaper: Yea who's on fire now?! Yo thigh nigga!

These two hilarious insects are dying from this leg incident and their extra insults.

Leon: As you know dammit, my leg is fine now!

Reaper: I mean dat girl roast a ho on this ho!

Novistador: Reaper the man can't help it. He wants a pussy as a leg!

Reaper: LEG PUSSY!

They guffaws even harder.

Chris: Man, seeing a man hurt must be very hilarious huh?

Reaper and Novistador: PAAAAAAAAAAA {Novistador claps} HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA!

Reaper: Oh shit! {sits on the floor holding it's exposed sack} I can't feel myself!

Chris: You better be lucky I don't have a gun on me!

Novistador: Fuck. {catching his breath} Man that shit {fakes some laughs as coughs after glancing at two pissed off cops in jail}

Reaper: So dat's yo play a card eh? Git severely hurt for the hottest chicks to fuck yo ass in deep concrete! No compassion fo' dat! You deserve dat shit nigga!

Novistador: Man you just made suicide more complicated.

Leon: Well genetic mutation can take you a long way. That bio-shit y'all absorbed, eats victims up like acid. So keep playing! Your time will run out before you even say "it's my time!"

Reaper: Don't piss yourself off even more. I mean you the dumbass that stood there, fuckin' dear.

Novistador: Bra, you got blondes beat wait, you are one!

They guffaws for the third time, this time, bringing their pride out to the public.

Chris finds a rock, then hurls it at one of them.

Novistador: Guess your balls didn't hit puberty of intellect. {the livid rock smashes his nectar sack in} GAAAAAAH DAMN! {rages about dramatically on the ground} THE GAY FUCK! YOU FUCKING BRUNETTE WITH YOUR FUCKED UP NAPS!

Reaper: {now livid, smashes the prison three times to break it, but barely makes a crack} WHO THREW DAT?!

Chris: {sees an opportunity to strike} _Just like that..._{nails Reaper's face with a rock leveled fist} Cock-ass bitch!

The cock-roach flies back and acts dramatic with his buddy after sliding up a wall.

Leon: Thanks bro.

Chris: Fuckin' parasites. These fruity dweebs got Majinis beat.

Reaper: STORY FACE FUCK!

Novistador: MY FRUIT COCK-TAIL FUCK FACE!

Chris: GET THE FUCK UP! BRING IT!

Leon: E'RYBODY CHILL THE FUCK OFF!

Ada's Voice: Now that's...

Leon: YOU TOO!

Ada's Voice: Okay. Who pissed off my boo?!

_Flashback __r__eturns...__again_

Leon's leg gushed out blood like it was Angel Falls.

Red Dress: {frantically frightened that Leon might die} I'm so sorry! Oh my god, you're fatally wounded!

Leon: {groaned in agony} My -what did I do?

Red Dress: Don't say a word!

Leon: But my leg.

Red Dress: Don't move! {she left to find a cure, utterly palled in fright}

Leon: {vision fading} Monkey on the bamboo. "Can you handle it? If I go there baby with you..." {faints} "We gon' set it off, we gon' tear it up, baby can you handle..."

An hour and a half later, he regained conscious; enough to see a blurry environment.

Leon: {saw this red ball nurturing his wound} "Now that you're here, I got somethin' to say suga," you're doin' the most so slow, you're roll baby.

Red Dress: What?!

Leon: Did you come from Spyro's mouth? You look all breath and he's dope on fire crack.

Red Dress: Scandal maker. {pounded his heart to help him regain some sense}

Leon's vision came back intact.

Leon: Ooof. Monkey said no, it can't handle...{stared wide open at net leggings} what is that?! {aimed a shaky finger at her leg}

Red Dress: {sighed while following what he's pointing at} What is your problem?! That's my fucking leg!

Leon: It don't match your skin and it looks all scratchy!

Red Dress: It's leggings. LEGGINGS!

Leon: Chill on down but, they look mutated.

Red Dress: Cop strung on donuts.

Leon: Coffee if you must, first day okay, and I don't what to do.

Red Dress: Well deal with this. {dropped some herbs in his wound; he screamed very loud, made some rubble rumble mad and weak wood fragments} It's not alcohol damn!

Leon: {covered his face} HOLY SMOKE OF AFRICA! WOMAN THAT STINGS LIKE FUCK! {felt a towel wrapping around his wound} That shit still burns what are you doing?!

Red Dress: Wrapping it up so you don't bleed to death, unless you want to...

Leon: NO PLEASE!

Red Dress: I thought so. {leaving him}

Leon: {struggled to get on his feet} Where you goin'?!

Red Dress: {she reluctantly glanced at him, then ran to lay him back down} No moving!

Leon: {pushed down} Woman damn!

Red Dress: Please, stay where you are. That wound is critical, please stay there. I'll be back. {leaving him again}

Leon: What did I do? {signing like he on a live concert} Merry Christmas girl, Happy New Year bitch ah! Happy New Year trick Yo! Happy, happy-happy.

_Flashback interjected round three_

Reaper and Novistador: "Happy New Year bitch Ah! Happy New Year trick! Yo!"

Reaper: Man dat's gangsta.

Novistador: How about happy Valentines Day trick!

Reaper: Or sustain the champagne yah!

Novistador: Yea boy, pop champagne nigga!

Chris: LET THE MAN TELL THE MOTHER FUCKIN' STORY!

Reaper: Bra chill. We just jivin', wit yo momma!

The mirthful insects once again laughs idiotically with their freak dancing.

Leon: ENOUGH! Fucking cock-maid mews.

_Flashback recur 4_

Leon: Man this damn jacket is too hot for me. {disrobed the jacket}

Red Dress comes back with a plate of nosh proportions and almost feed it to the floor after a bird blinded her.

Red Dress: {puts the plate down and mosey in the nearest opened door} _Holy __molly__! This man got a "chest!" __Good God he's fine as hell too?! __{fans herself} __Okay Ada, grab some nerves but this bird, it's aggravating me to death._

Leon: {stared at the window and saw Zombies slopped by; not bothering to gawk in} Man, I guess these things hate to drink. Ms. black head, where's the margarita?! Make sure it's limed up.

Red Dress: Blondie I'm Ada!

Leon: Shit I didn't know! I'm Leon, the Zombie enforcer.

Ada: {seductively} Baby let me drink your cloud.

Leon: {not believing what he heard} Yo! Too much information!

Ada: {playing dumb} What? Huh? We know math?

Leon: Woman don't do that.

Ada: Find a shirt.

Leon: Where are you?

Ada: Dead until cloth comes back on you.

Leon: I know this bitch just...

Ada: HOLD IT! I'm not a "bitch" yet! Honey you'll know if my ass came out!

Leon: Well that short dress must lack affection then cause it's letting your ass go!

Ada: NIGGA YOU...{calmed her heated nerve and sighs} okay, you got that one. Men with a built temple turns me on so please, close the gate before it's ruined.

Leon: Women these days. {puts his jacket back on} You got my wine now?

Ada: You won't get it.

Leon: It's back online!

Ada: We yellin'?!

Leon: You discovered the impossible, good for you!

Ada: {stomping to him} I'm had enough of your shit with your pee head ass!

Leon: Bitch with yo...

Ada: {interrupts calmly} One more time.

Leon: What? Bitch!

She stung his face with a sharp raging back hand.

Leon: Damn the panties came off!

Ada: {prepping the second stinger} I guess you want another.

Two special agents danced their way in the bar.

HUNK: {popped his shoulders looking at Ada and Leon} "Upper echelon."

Agent: {humped on every step he takes looking at Ada and Leon} "Bitch we skip line!"

Ada: YOU SAID IT TOO?! {fell on Leon due to a headache}

Leon: {wrapped the fallen angel in his feeble arms} Wow that's a lot of woman at once.

Ada: {wanted to hurt him but can't} Too much is going on.

Agent: Roof call mother fuckers!

HUNK: {bucked at them} ROOF!

Leon: Y'all can't be special agents.

Agent: Partner, before Ms.Bitch comes here to BITCH like this one, we needs some juice. {with music still in his head, he hump danced his way to some shots}  
Ada: {head burned even more} NIGGA PLEASE STOP!

Leon: So, "bitch" makes you Hulk huh?

Ada: Just don't say it around me.

HUNK: "He said, here comes the big boss." {made Kung-Fu yelps and chopped the air} Chop! Nigga!

Leon: This guy.

Ada: Go away!

HUNK: {humps from every word that blurts out} Chop these nuts! {now even harder} CHALK! NUTS! {went to a sexual spree} CHOOOOOP NUUUUUTS! CAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

Ada: NIGGA STOP DANCING!

Leon: Man go rape a Zombie got-damn!

HUNK: Got-damn?!

Leon: Got-damn!

HUNK: Got-damn?!

Leon: Got-damn!

HUNK: GOT, {humps} DAMN!

Leon: ZOMBIE NOW!

HUNK: FUCK YOU!

Ada: You two SHUT THE FUCK UP!

HUNK: You shut the fuck up!

Leon: Faggot you shut the fuck up!

HUNK: Nigga shut the fuck up!

Ada: Shut the fuck up! Just SHUT IT!

Agent: {came back with two sumptuous wine glasses filled with fruit juice} What the hell goin' on here?! I hear shut the fuck up all day.

Leon: You really need to shut shut the fuck up.

Agent: Gay man you shut the fuck up!

HUNK: American and Asian, shuts, the fucks, ups!

Ada: Nigga you don't know me you'll die, thinking you're still here.

Agent: Man shut the fuck up with that bullshit!

HUNK: SHUT THE FUCK UP LIKE HE SAID!

Ada: Toxic dick you can shut the fuck up!

Agent: Man shut the fuck up!

Leon: You shut the fuck up!

HUNK: You shut the fuck up!

This "shut the fuck up" charade lasted for a quarter of a day. A Zombie, Whooper, Shrieker, and Bloodshot within the window ate some popcorn, enjoying the movie with their 3-d glasses. Helena ran in and slammed the door behind her ending this mess at last.

Whooper: (Time to go!)

Shrieker: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bloodshot: {shoved Shrieker down} (Shut your metal band music ass up!)

Zombie: (I see gals wit booty. I'm stayin' I said I ain't got time for go.)

Whooper: (BROTHER COME ON!)

Zombie: {gets one last gawk} (Okay dat's sex got sex music. Fuck I gotta lave ma loot fo' the boot. Boot ta loot.)

Bloodshot: (MAN GIT YO RANDOM ASS!...)

Shrieker: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Bloodshot: {nailed the screaming banshee} (SHUT UP!)

Agent: {puts the shots down to make upper gestures saying "Why is she here? Trouble has arrived."} _Man this some o' bull man._

HUNK: Crap.

Helena: {pissed off catching her breath} Really ass faces?! {caught her last breath} You just gonna leave me out there with those human concretes!?

Agent: We thought...

Helena: {puts a hand up at him} I'm not done talking! You just a dick-rod in a special suit. Ass hole in formal design! I can't believe I was assigned to basically babysit a bunch of masked retards! {goes off}  
Ada and Leon had a silent conversation while observing her.

Ada: Damn. And I though I was bad.

Leon: Got-damn royalty. Need to work on her head and her skin; she's pale as fuck.

Ada: Need better taste on clothes too; you go Mr. whoever you are.

Leon: Face hard as fuck I mean Shrek's gas got nothing on her.

Ada: Nigga that's exactly what made her face.

Leon: Shit I'm about to die now. The smell is coming to suppress my life.

Ada: Don't look then.

Leon: Ass is big enough to turn a man into a h, but the manly cloths alters it to be extra muscle. Shit I see a vain, {like he's going to throw up} definite vomit.

Ada: {shocked} Leon wow.

Leon: You mean too. "Shrek's gas made her face." That's a painful insult.

Ada: Well I guess. The mirror just cracked.

Leon: Look at cha!

Ada: She's getting harder every second. Soon, the sun will die if she looks at it.

Leon: Which means death.

Ada: There you...well look at you. {received comfort} _With your temple. _{closed her eyes to sleep}

Leon: I know. {Ada gotten comfortable} _Yeah boy, I want all of your woman._

Helena: Now get your asses out there and find some evidence! Adam needs to know if there's a chance to fight through this! FIND NATURE NOW!

Agent: {leaving the erupted volcano with his shots} Okay okay we got you!

HUNK: {following his partner with his shot} _I hate white women. __Pompous ass bitch born in rich preposterous land. Bent posture ass, showin' nothin' but how much of a butch she is. __Snobbish ass bitch. {he goes on yelling insults to himself}_

Ada: {covered her ears} Damn she can sing.

Leon: Yo you just overdosed on opera!

Helena: That's nice dick on weed.

Ada: You better back the fuck up!

Helena: Whore please your temporary man.

Ada: {hurled her heel at her; it busted her nose to bleed out a lake of red} RED-NECK GO BACK TO DEEP SOUTH WHERE YOU LOATHE NEGROS MERE EXISTENCE!

Helena: {cracked her nose back in place} OWWW! You bitch! {got another heel to her nose; again it cracks, but it was even more severe; made her holler in agony} AHHHH FUCK! FUCKING SLUT! HEIFER THIS ISN'T OVER! {storms out leaving a bloody trail behind her}  
Ada: {after she hurls her second nose breaker} No one calls me bitch ewe! Fucking cur! Yeah get your stretch mark striped ass out of here! I'm a war queen trick try me!

Leon: _Daaaaaaaamn! __What the fuck just happened? Shit __shot__ by fast like damn._

Ada: {like nothing even happened} Are you okay Leon?

Leon: _Oh shit. I got me a phycho. _Yeah I'm straight.

Ada: Great. I'm going to sleep. {twitched her head a little and closed her eyes}

Leon: _Yeah she mad crazy. _What about the food and drinks? I see shrimps, steaks, greens, neck bones, and sweet potatoes in that fridge.

Ada: {softly puts a hand on his mouth} Just hold me while I rest my nerve.

Leon: Man.

Ada: You'll eat, trust me.

_Flashback ends for sure_

Leon: After her nap in my "temple," we ate, drink, did some mingling about life, and yeah, survived Raccoon City together.

Reaper: Man dat Helen woman sounded racist. Man if I was Ms. Red, I would've got somethin' sharp and go across her fuckin' neck. Fuck heels, assassinate the bitch and make a lesbian porn video.

Chris: Well you're an insect. Y'all have the tendency to do some um, historical shit nowadays.

Novistador: {unlocks the gate} Gone before I lock y'all up. You told your monotonous ass story, so go.

Reaper: Nigga what did you drink or inhale? Dat story was da bomb! Nigga you even laughed a couple of times. Don't be bipolar.

Novistador: You see all these niggas be poppin' that bullshit.

Reaper: Dat ain't bullshit! Dat's yo shit!

High beef occurs between the insects; Leon and Chris slips out from under their nose.

_To be continued..._


End file.
